The present invention is generally related to the manufacturing arts and, in particular, to systems wherein multiple layers, including long fiber reinforcing layers, are joined together.
Prior art designs have included the following U.S. patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,319 entitled “Coated, Long Fiber Reinforcing Composite Structure And Process Of Preparation Thereof,        U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,864 entitled “Resin And Fiber Compounding Process For Molding Operations”,        U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,229 entitled “Thermoforming Process And Apparatus”.        
The above-listed prior art illustrates some of the very intensive efforts to arrive at an efficient means to conjoin multiple layers with reinforcing fibers. Such reinforced layers have broader uses in construction applications and are very valuable commercially.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a novel and efficient method for joining multiple layers together. The system and method disclosed have utility with a very broad type of layers such as foam layers, rigid layers, printed layers, high temperature layers, barrier layers, ultraviolet layers and others which will be formulated in the future.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth a continuous forming machine which includes a central rotating mold element of a specialized design to allow a highly efficient manufacturing process.
It is a further object to disclose a novel invention which will be commercially successful on a worldwide basis to advance the commercial interests of the United States.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.
It is also an important object of the invention to demonstrate systems and methods of manufacture for products of a large end nature such as cars, trucks, houses, boats, flood barriers by the mile, acoustical units by the mile, farm equipment, storage units, shipping containers, billboards, roofing, paint booths, chemical equipment and many other large scale uses. The product can be produced in the shape of a pipe, for example only, and many other shapes. Where additional strength is needed, the system and method disclosed can accomodate many types of inserts and additional plastic sheets including long fiber type of compounds.
Throughout the specification and claims, reference is made to vacuum in the forming process. It is intended in such recitals to include pressure forming, i.e. air pressure is added to assist the vacuum to seal the materials together and to give more definition to the end product. Pressure forming is a further important aspect of the invention and is intended to to be broadly covered herein.